The Night of Cupid's Arrow
by WWWLover
Summary: Italia West is stuck in the middle of a fight - a fight between Jim and Artie! Now, she is left to do an investigation practically by herself. But, when Italia is put into danger, can Jim and Artie get along long enough to rescue her? Please Read/Review!


"The Night of Cupid's Arrow"

Based on "The Wild, Wild West"

Italia West had always been amused when her father and Artie brought their dates back to the Wanderer. It wasn't that their dates were stupid or anything. But, something changed in her father and Artie.

James West and Artemus Gordon loved to show off and brag to their dates! Italia noticed this the first time that they had brought their dates home since she had arrived.

Italia sometimes had a very hard time holding in her amusement when Jim and Artie flirted with their dates. She _really_ had a hard time when Jim and Artie would do just about anything to hug or kiss the girls.

W3W3W3W3

One day, while the Wanderer was on a siding in Pisa Point, Oregon, a town built by Italian immigrants, and (according to Italia's mother) where Italia's ancestors lived when they first arrived in America, Italia was reading a book when Artemus Gordon came bursting into the train.

"What's got you all excited?" Italia asked, putting the book down

"Tal! You won't believe it!" Artie said "I met the most wonderful girl today in town!"

"Better than Lily?" Italia asked.

Even though Italia had not met her yet, she knew all about Artie's ex-girlfriend, Lily Fortune. From the stories that Artie had told her, Italia knew that Artie was in love with Lily.

"Well, no, not better than Lil" Artie said "But she was pretty wonderful"

"Ok" Italia said "So, tell me about this 'pretty wonderful' woman"

"Well," Artie said "She had dark brown hair, similar to yours. She is not too tall, but not too short. She has chocolate brown eyes…like yours now that I think about it. She has the smile of an angel. And…"

Artie paused for dramatic effect.

"I have a date with her for tonight!"

"Are you serious?" Italia asked "That's great, Artie!"

"Thanks, Tal" Artie said "Say, is Jim here? I should probably tell him that I am going out tonight"

"No" Italia said "He left just 5 minutes after you did"

"Oh" Artie said "Well, let me know when he gets back, ok?"

"Will do!"

Italia smiled as she watched Artie walk down the hallway, whistling. She was about to go back to reading her book when she thought of something.

_She had dark brown hair, similar to yours. She is not too tall, but not too short. She has chocolate brown eyes…like yours now that I think about it._

Now, Italia knew that a lot of Italian women, though not all, had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. But, considering she had a connection with the town, she couldn't help but feel that she could picture the woman that Artie had described, almost like…she knew the woman…almost like…they were related.

Italia shook that idea out of her head. "No" she said, to herself "That's silly"

W3W3W3W3

About 20 minutes later, James West came bursting into the train, humming "Heart and Soul".

"You seem happy" Italia said, putting her book down again "What's up?"

"Tal, you won't believe what happened to me today" Jim said, sitting down next to his daughter "I met the most amazing girl!"

Italia's smile almost immediately faded, though Jim didn't seem to notice.

"Really?" Italia said "So, tell me about this woman who has stolen Jim West's heart?"

Jim chuckled for a moment. "Well, she actually reminded me a lot of your mother. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's just the right height. She has the most amazing smile, one of the prettiest smiles I've ever seen, aside from yours and your mother's of course"

"Of course" Italia said softly, staring off into space

"Tal?" Jim said "Tal, are you alright?"

"What?" Italia said "Oh! Yeah! Sorry, Dad"

"Well, you haven't heard the best part yet" Jim said "I have a date with her for tonight!"

"Tonight?" Italia asked

"Yeah" Jim said "Why is that a problem?"

"Um…no. Of course not" Italia said, reluctantly "Um…Artie wants to talk to you. I think he's in the lab"

"Ok" Jim said, getting up to go to see Artie "Thanks Tal"

Italia watched as Jim walked down the hallway, still humming "Heart and Soul"

Italia let out a groan and a sigh and laid her head back against the couch.

She knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. She just wished that she could do something about it!

W3W3W3W3

The rest of the day went by quickly. Italia had spent most of the day coming up with a plan to try and follow Jim and Artie to where they were meeting their dates. She just couldn't help but feel that Jim and Artie both had a date with the same woman.

She had also spent a lot of the day trying to convince either Jim or Artie to reschedule their date, but, neither one of them wanted to, and Italia couldn't come up with a good enough reason for them to.

So, when it came time for Jim and Artie to leave for their dates, Italia made one last, desperate attempt to convince either one of them not to go.

"Come on, Artie!" Italia said, following him into the parlor car "We could do some more experiments!"

"Tal, I've been in that lab almost all day" Artie said "I need to get out"

"Oh! Come on!" Italia said, "We could totally have fun right here! Maybe we can start a puzzle or something!"

"Sorry, Tal" Artie said "Maybe some other time"

Artie turned and left. Italia turned around and headed for the hallway.

W3W3W3W3

"You don't really have to go out tonight, do you?" Italia asked Jim, when she found him in his room, getting ready for his date "I mean, why not go tomorrow?"

"Because I have no reason not to go tonight" Jim replied, with a smile

"But, we could have a fun night here!" Italia said "Come on! We could…"

"Tal, I'm going tonight" Jim interrupted "I'm sorry if you are going to have a boring night, but I'm going"

Jim grabbed his hat and headed for the parlor car. Once she heard the door to the train close, Italia let out another sigh and fell down on Jim's bed.

W3W3W3W3

"Ristorante Italiano" was the fanciest restaurant in Pisa Point. It served many Italian specialties, like spaghetti, handmade tortellini, and other Italian dishes.

When Artemus Gordon walked into "Ristorante Italiano", he automatically saw the woman he had met earlier sitting at a table towards the middle of the restaurant. He smiled and went over to her.

"Enrica" he said, taking his hat off "Even when the sun isn't out, you still shine!"

Enrica Corrado smiled and looked up at Artie. "Why thank you, Artemus" Enrica said.

Artie smiled even more and took his seat next to Enrica. "So," he said "What do you think you are going to have tonight?"

W3W3W3W3

When James West walked into "Ristorante Italiano" and saw Artie sitting with his date, a confused look spread over his face. He slowly walked over to the table.

"Hi, Artie" Jim said, taking his hat off

"James!" Artie said "What are you doing here? I thought that you had a date?"

"I did" Jim said, looking at Enrica "You're sitting with her"

Artie looked at Enrica and then back at Jim. "Jim, there must be some mistake" he said "This is my date"

"No, I'm not mistaken" Jim said, calmly "That's my date"

Artie got up from the table and faced Jim. "Jim, that's the girl I asked to dinner!"

"No, _I _asked her to dinner, Artemus" Jim said

W3W3W3W3

Italia was running down the streets of Pisa Point so quickly, that she could barely breathe. She had to get to the restaurant before Jim and Artie spotted each other.

Too bad that she was too late.

Italia could hear Jim and Artie just as she got to the door. Ignoring the protests of the man at the door, most likely the owner of the restaurant, Italia ran into the restaurant, hoping to stop whatever had been started.

She froze in her footsteps when she saw the woman that Jim and Artie were fighting over. She _was_ right! She did know her!

"No" she said to herself "Not you!"

The woman at the table stared at Italia for a moment, eyes bulging out of her head. The woman slowly got up from the table and, without Jim or Artie noticing, headed for the backdoor of the restaurant.

Italia ran after the woman, dodging tables, chairs and waiters carrying huge platters. She saw the woman quickly exit out of the backdoor.

Italia tried to grab onto the woman's shoulders, but actually caught the woman's wrist. The woman quickly slipped her wrist out of Italia's grasp – but not quickly enough. Italia was able to get the woman's bracelet.

W3W3W3W3

With the bracelet in her pocket, Italia headed back into the restaurant, where Jim and Artie were still arguing.

"One time!" Artie yelled, drawing much attention from the rest of the people in the restaurant "The one time I get the girl, you have to try and steal her from me!"

"I'm not trying to steal her from you!" exclaimed Jim "She's my date!"

"You know something?" Artie said "I'm done with you!"

Italia watched as Artie grabbed his hat and coat and walked out of the restaurant. Jim rolled his eyes and followed.

Then, realizing that she was technically supposed to be on the Wanderer, Italia ran back out the back door and towards the train.

W3W3W3W3

Somehow, Italia was able to make it back to the train before Jim and Artie. Though she was out of breath from running so quickly, she sat down on the couch in the parlor and made it look like she had been reading the entire time.

She looked up when she heard the door open and Artie come bursting in. Acting like she didn't know what happened, she automatically made and confused look come over her face.

"Artie!" she said "What are you doing here?"

"Your father is the most…!" Artie couldn't even bring himself to say what he really felt.

Italia watched as Artie stormed down the hallway. She was about to go after him, when Jim came bursting into the train.

"Dad!" exclaimed Italia "I thought you had a date tonight?"

"I did!" exclaimed Jim, with more fury in his voice that Italia had ever heard before "But, your friend, Mr. Gordon, stole it from me!"

"'Mr. Gordon'?" Italia said "You've never called him that when we are not on assignment! What happened?"

Jim was about to reply when Artie came back into the parlor car with a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Italia asked

"To a hotel until we get a new assignment!" Artie said. He paused and looked Jim right in the eyes. "Tal," he said "You can come and visit whenever you want"

"Um…thanks, Artie" Italia said, not sure what else to say.

She watched as Artie left the train. She turned to Jim, only to find that he had disappeared. A moment later, Jim also came into the parlor car with a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Italia asked

"To a hotel" Jim said

"Why?"

"Because" Jim said "Just because he left, doesn't mean he won't be back!"

"Dad, you realize that this whole thing is pretty stupid" Italia said "I mean, maybe the girl just made a mistake"

"Oh! Come on, Tal!" exclaimed Jim "No one makes a mistake like that!"

"Ok" Italia shot back "Then, what's going to happen when we get a new assignment? What's going to happen then?"

"What do you mean?" Jim asked

"You and Artie will have to stay on the train together" Italia replied "You have no choice"

"Oh, yes, I do" Jim said "We can always ride the stage"

"We?" Italia asked "What's this 'we' business? There is no way that I am going to ride the stage all over the country!"

"Well, considering the fact that I am your father and that you are only 16, you have no choice!" Jim shot back "Now, are you going to come to the hotel or do you want to stay here?"

Italia thought for a moment. If she went to the hotel with Jim, it would be like she was taking Jim's side on this argument. If she went to the other hotel, to see Artie, it would be like she was taking Artie's side. She started fingering the bracelet that she took from the woman.

"No" she said "I'll stay here"

"Fine" Jim said

"Dad, why are you letting me stay here alone?"

"Because, I think that I can trust you to spend a few nights here on the train by yourself" Jim said "It's not like I'm going to be far away or anything. Just down the street"

"Oh" Italia said

"Come to my hotel tomorrow, ok?" Jim asked

"Fine" Italia replied. She waited until Jim had left the train before she took out the telegraph key to send a message to Washington.

W3W3W3W3

Colonel Richmond walked into his office the next day at 10:00 in the morning. His secretary, Jeanie, was already there, waiting for him.

"Good morning, Jeanie" he said "Any messages for me?"

"Yes, sir" Jeanie said "One came in last night, before I left to go home"

"Well, let's hear it" Colonel Richmond said

"It's from Italia West, who is on the Wanderer, which is stationed at Pisa Point" Jeanie said "She says that something happened between James West and Artemus Gordon, last night, and that she needs you to get some information for her"

"What happened to Jim and Artemus?" Colonel Richmond asked

"She didn't say" Jeanie replied "She just said that she needed you to get some information for her"

"Alright" Colonel Richmond said, sitting at his desk "What does she want?"

"She wants you to get some information on a woman named Enrica Corrado" Jeanie said, reading the message "She said that if that didn't work, to try Enrica Donatello"

"Why does she need that information?" Colonel Richmond asked

"She didn't say" Jeanie replied

"Alright" Colonel Richmond said "Send a message to Italia saying that I will try and get the information for her. Tell her that I am going to go to Pisa Point"

"Why?" Jeanie asked

"Because if I know Jim and Artemus" Colonel Richmond said "Italia is alone on that train and needs help doing whatever she's doing"

"But, Jim wouldn't leave his daughter alone, would he?"

"No, not with out giving her permission" Colonel Richmond replied "Italia West is 16 years old and can handle herself beautifully. But, she'll still need some help doing whatever she's trying to do"

"Alright" Jeanie said "I'll send her the message"

W3W3W3W3

Italia was woken up by the sound of the telegraph clicking. She had been up late the night before, contacting Washington and waiting for a reply. Eventually, she fell asleep on the couch in the parlor.

Only a little groggy, Italia got up and went over to the telegraph key. She sent a message back, saying that she was there, and waited for a reply.

When the message came from Washington, telling Italia that Colonel Richmond was going to try and get the information for her and that he was going to come to Pisa Point, Italia slammed her fist on the table. She didn't want Colonel Richmond to come to Pisa Point. If Jim and Artie found out that she had contacted Washington, Italia would be in so much trouble.

She sent a message back to Washington, saying that she didn't want and didn't need Colonel Richmond to come to Pisa Point, that she would be in so much trouble if Jim and Artie found out that she had contacted Washington.

Washington sent a message back saying that Colonel Richmond was coming whether she liked it or not. When Italia sent a message asking why, Washington replied by saying that Colonel Richmond knew that Italia was going to need help – and that Jim and Artie probably wouldn't help her.

W3W3W3W3

Considering the fact that Colonel Richmond wouldn't be in Pisa Point until the next day, Italia decided to go and see Jim and Artie.

When she got to Artie's hotel room, he was still going on and on about the night before.

"Artie, this whole thing is not a big deal" Italia said, watching Artie pace back and forth "It's just a girl!"

"That's not the point, Tal" Artie said "Jim always gets the girl! That's the way it has always been. Now, it hasn't bothered me that much, because he never tried to steal a girl away from me. Well…until last night, that is"

"Now, you know that Dad would never do anything like that" Italia said "Maybe the girl just accidentally made two dates for the same night"

"Come on, Tal" Artie said "Do you really think that this girl is that dumb?"

Italia shrugged. Artie sat down on the bed and rubbed his face. Italia had never seen Artie this mad before. It kind of surprised her.

"Look" she said, getting up from the chair she had been sitting in "I have to go. I'll try and come back later, ok?"

Artie nodded. Italia patted him on the back, as if to say "Everything's going to be ok" and then left.

W3W3W3W3

Jim was even worse than Artie had been.

"To think" he said, when Italia had gotten there "That Artie would actually think that I would try and steal a girl from him!"

"Dad, I really think that you need to calm down" Italia said "This is probably just a big misunderstanding"

"I thought that we were friends" Jim said

"You are!" exclaimed Italia, walking over to Jim "You guys _are_ friends!"

"Not after last night" Jim said

"Look" Italia said, similar to what she said to Artie "I have to go. I'll try and come back later, ok?"

Jim nodded. Italia turned and left.

Now, it was time for her investigation to begin!

W3W3W3W3

The next day, Colonel Richmond arrived at the Wanderer at 12:00.

"Hello, Colonel" Italia said

"Italia, what happened?" Colonel Richmond asked

"My father and Artie got into a fight over a girl"

"A girl?" Colonel Richmond repeated "This whole problem is over a girl?"

"Oh, not just any girl, Colonel" Italia said "She's my aunt"

"Your aunt?" Colonel Richmond said

"Yeah" Italia replied "They don't know that part yet"

"Then, why did you want me to find out information about your aunt?" Colonel Richmond asked "Shouldn't you know all about her?"

"Because, I haven't seen my aunt Enrica in 8 years" Italia said "And, My father doesn't know that it's her. She must have either used an alias or didn't tell him her last name. He would have put the pieces together if he knew her last name, and, most likely, wouldn't have gone on a date with her"

"Ah, I see" Colonel Richmond said "And, how do you know that it's your aunt?"

"I followed my father and Artie to the restaurant where they had their dates because I had my suspicions. I got there and, while they were fighting, I saw her look at me and then immediately get up and leave. I ran after her and tried to grab her, but was only able to get her bracelet, which conveniently had her initials engraved on the back of it"

"Ok" Colonel Richmond said, handing the file to Italia, as she handed him the bracelet "Then why did I have to look up Enrica Corrado?"

"Because I think that she used my grandfather's first name as her alias. Whenever she and I would play together, and we made up fake names for each other to play with, her last name was always 'Corrado'" Italia said, flipping through the file "Wait…there's no information here on Enrica Corrado"

"Because, according to the files in Washington, she doesn't exist" Colonel Richmond said, putting the bracelet down on the table "We did find some information on your aunt, Enrica Donatello, though"

"Yeah, I can see that" Italia said, reading the file "She went to jail 8 years ago for the murder of her husband. 8 years ago…"

"What?" Colonel Richmond asked "Does it mean something?"

"8 years ago, Auntie Rica came to Buffalo Springs, asking my mother if she wanted to come and live with her here, in Pisa Point" Italia explained "My mother said no, because she had a good job with the midwife that we lived with and that I had a lot of friends in Buffalo Springs. She must have wanted to pin the murder on my mother! That's why she was inviting us to live with her!"

"What does that have to do with her making Jim and Artemus hate each other?"

"I don't know" Italia said, closing the file "But, I'm going to find out!"

W3W3W3W3

Enrica Donatello, alias Enrica Corrado, had been shocked when she saw her niece, Italia West, come into the restaurant two nights before. She had automatically wondered what Italia was doing in Pisa Point – and why her sister, Elena, wasn't with her.

Enrica didn't even notice that Italia had been able to get a hold of her bracelet until she arrived back to where she now lived, since being released from jail for "good behavior".

"Damn it!" exclaimed Enrica, when she saw that her bracelet was gone "The brat stole my bracelet! Now, she'll figure it out for sure!"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Enrica, my dear" said Charles Devlin, the man whom Enrica lived with and worked for "If she finds out too much information, we'll just dispose of her"

"Devlin, I can't do that to my sister" Enrica said "You know how I feel about my sister"

"Yes, I do" Devlin said "Did you complete your mission?"

"James West and Artemus Gordon are not speaking to each other" Enrica said, proudly and with a smile "They are now staying at separate hotels"

"Good" Devlin said with a smile "The plan is working beautifully! Nice job, Enrica, my dear"

W3W3W3W3

"Have you spoken to Jim or Artemus since they left the train?" Colonel Richmond asked, as Italia was forming her plan to go and find her aunt

"Yeah, I did yesterday" Italia said "Both of them were still ranting about what had happened"

"I can't believe that this would bother them so much" Colonel Richmond said "It's just doesn't sound like them"

"I know" Italia said "That's exactly what I am thinking. Maybe Auntie Rica had some sort of perfume on that was drugged or something"

"What do you mean?"

"You know" Italia said "It had some sort of drug in it that would make men fight over her, whether it was in their personality to do so or not"

"Oh" Colonel Richmond said "I see"

He watched as Italia grabbed a pencil and copied something from the file down onto a piece of paper.

"I didn't know you were left handed" Colonel Richmond said

Italia looked up and smiled. "Oh, yeah, I am" she said "My Mom always used to tell me that I was extra special because not too many people are left handed"

Colonel Richmond laughed "That's true" he said "Very true"

"Ok" Italia said, putting the pencil down and folding the piece of paper so it would fit into her pocket "I'm going to go into town and track down my aunt"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Colonel Richmond said, following Italia as she went to grab her hat "I mean, you'd have no one else with you"

"You want to come?" Italia asked

"Italia, I haven't worked in the field in years" Colonel Richmond said

"Then I have no choice, do I?" Italia replied "Oh, while you're here, you might as well make yourself at home"

"What about Jim and Artemus?" Colonel Richmond asked "I'm sure that they are expecting you to go and see them today"

Italia thought for a moment and smiled. "I'm sure that you'd think of something!"

"But, I thought that you…" Colonel Richmond stopped when he saw Italia open and close the door behind her.

"Oh! She's like her father!" he said "So much like her father!"

W3W3W3W3

Italia walked down the streets of Pisa Point, making sure that neither Jim nor Artie could see her from their hotel windows. She had written the address of where Enrica supposedly lived, according to the information that Colonel Richmond had brought her, on a piece of paper and was trying to find the house.

When she arrived at the house, Italia went up to the door and knocked on it. She was somewhat surprised when Enrica answered.

"Auntie Rica!" exclaimed Italia

"Italia" Enrica said calmly "It's been so long"

"Yeah" Italia said, sarcastically "Two days is such a long time"

Italia could see the anger come over Enrica.

"Well, Italia" Enrica said "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you" Italia said, stepping into the house. Enrica closed the door and then followed her niece into the parlor.

"So, what are you doing here, in Pisa Point?" Enrica asked

"I'm here with my father" Italia said "On vacation, you might say"

"Where's your mother?" Enrica asked

"My mother is dead" Italia replied "She's been dead since July" She could see the tears well up in her aunt's eyes very quickly.

"So" Italia said, not really caring about her aunt possibly breaking into tears at any moment "What were you planning with my father and Mr. Gordon? Did you purposely make two dates for the same night, or did you become so dumb that you made two dates for the same night?"

Enrica glared at her niece. "I accidentally made two dates for the same night. I have a lot of things on my mind"

"Oh, I'm sure" Italia said "Getting out of jail must give you a lot to think about"

"How did you know about that?" Enrica asked

"I have access to all kinds of information" Italia said, with a sly smile "I know all about it. Was that the only reason you invited me and Mom to live with you? So you can blame Mom for your husband's death?"

"Italia, you know how I felt about your mother" Enrica replied "I would never do that to her!"

"I'm beginning to doubt everything about you" Italia said, coldly "But, that's not why I am here"

"Then, why are you here?"

"I want to know the truth about what you did to my father and Mr. Gordon!" exclaimed Italia "What are you up to now?"

"Nothing" Enrica said, innocently "Nothing at all"

Italia knew that her aunt was acting. She knew that her aunt was up to something.

"Fine" Italia said "If you won't tell me the truth, I'll have to find out on my own"

With that, Italia stormed out of the house, leaving Enrica with a big problem.

W3W3W3W3

Even though Italia had tried to not let Jim or Artie see her, Jim did. He saw her head to the house near the end of town and saw her head back to the Wanderer.

He knew that Italia was up to something – probably trying to get him and Artie to forgive each other. He smiled. He knew that letting Italia stay on the train was a good idea. Maybe she could get to the bottom of things.

W3W3W3W3

Artie, whose hotel was closer to where the Wanderer was, knew that Colonel Richmond was in town. He had seen him go into the Wanderer. He didn't know why, but he figured that Italia had something to do with it.

He smiled at the thought of Colonel Richmond and Italia working together. It's not that they hadn't worked together before; it's just that they had never worked together without Jim or Artie with them.

He hoped that Italia was trying to get to the bottom of things. He would do it himself; it's just that he didn't want Jim to see him go after Enrica. He didn't want to make the situation worse.

So, he decided to sit back and wait for either Colonel Richmond or Italia to give him some information.

W3W3W3W3

"You what?!" exclaimed Colonel Richmond

"I planted a seed" Italia said "I think that I got my Auntie Rica so mad that she's going to either kidnap me and bring me to her boss or kill me… I really hope that it's the first one"  
"Italia, are you insane?" Colonel Richmond asked "You just put your life on the line for something as stupid as a fight over a girl!"

"That's what this business is all about" Italia said, sitting down on the couch "Putting your life on the line to get what you want and the information you need"

"But, it's just a fight over a girl!" Colonel Richmond said "It can be solved without the possibility of being killed!"

"Think about it, Colonel" Italia said "She made two dates for the same night, both with agents of the Secret Service. She just got out of jail for murder. My aunt is not dumb. She wouldn't make two dates for the same night! She's up to something!"

"Italia, we need to tell Jim and Artemus" Colonel Richmond said, sitting on the couch opposite Italia "You're going to need protection"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Colonel" Italia said "I know that my aunt won't kill me. I remind her too much of my mother. Besides, I can defend myself. Don't worry. I'll be fine"

"Italia, I really don't like this idea" Colonel Richmond said "Your father…"

"My father is not here" Italia said "He doesn't have to know anything about this. Besides, Auntie Rica might not do anything. I might have to go after her again. Who knows?"

Colonel Richmond stared at Italia for a moment. She was just like Jim, willing to put everything on the line for the protection of the country.

"Fine" Colonel Richmond said "But, if you are not here when I come back tomorrow, I am telling your father everything!"

Italia smiled as Colonel Richmond got his coat and hat and headed for his hotel. "Don't worry, Colonel" she said "I'll be fine!"

W3W3W3W3

It wasn't long after Colonel Richmond left that Italia thought she heard someone come into the train. She smiled and pretended that she didn't hear anything.

"Alright!" a voice said "Hands up!"

Italia slowly put her hands up as she got off of the couch. She turned around to find Enrica pointing a gun at her.

"Wow" Italia said "You took longer than I thought you would!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't fit into your busy schedule" Enrica said "Now, come with me!"

Italia walked towards the hallway, with her hands still in the air. She smiled again. Her plan was working!

W3W3W3W3

The next day, Colonel Richmond came back to the Wanderer. Just as he had feared, Italia was no where to be found.

"Damn!" he said, under his breath "I knew it!"

He ran out of the Wanderer and to Jim's hotel, which, coincidently, was the same hotel that he was staying at.

He knocked on Jim's door.

"Colonel Richmond!" exclaimed Jim, when he opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"West, I have something to tell you and it's not easy to tell" Colonel Richmond said, walking into Jim's hotel room

"What is it, Colonel?" Jim asked, closing the door

Colonel Richmond paused for a moment before continuing. "Italia isn't in the Wanderer" he said

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, fear and anger rising in his voice

"She allowed herself to be kidnapped last night" Colonel Richmond said

"What do you mean 'she allowed herself to be kidnapped'?!" exclaimed Jim

"It was all part of this investigation she has been conducting" Colonel Richmond explained "She has been conducting an investigation about the woman whom started this whole mess between you and Artemus"

Jim was silent, waiting for Colonel Richmond to continue.

"We found out that the woman had just gotten out of jail after murdering her husband 8 years ago" Colonel Richmond said

"Where is she?" Jim asked "Where is this woman?"

"Italia had written down the address from the file I gave her" Colonel Richmond said, handing Jim a piece of paper "I made a copy of the address"

Jim read the piece of paper, grabbed his hat, and left, leaving Colonel Richmond in an empty room, not even waiting to hear the rest. Colonel Richmond then decided to go and tell Artie.

W3W3W3W3

"Italia West" Devlin said, smiling, as Enrica led Italia into Devlin's hideout "So nice to finally meet Enrica's niece"

Italia smiled a sarcastic smile. "And so nice to meet my aunt's boss" she said, sarcastically

Devlin smiled and nodded his thanks for the compliment, not realizing that Italia was being sarcastic.

"So, what are you up to?" Italia asked, looking at Enrica "Why are you making my aunt go after my father and Mr. Gordon?"

"I would like to take over America!" exclaimed Devlin

"Taking over America" Italia said, putting her hands on her hips "Way to be original!"

"I want to take over America for Italy" Devlin continued

"For Italy?" Italia said "You don't even look Italian!"

Charles Devlin had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Well, I am!" exclaimed Devlin "I may not look Italian, but I am!"

"So, let me guess" Italia said, crossing her arms "Your mother was one sixteenth Italian?"

"Actually, it was my father" Devlin replied "I may not have the dark hair and dark eyes, like you and your aunt, but I am Italian and I am proud of it!"

"I noticed" Italia said, looking around what seemed to be Devlin's office "You seem more obsessed than proud, though"

There was a big Italian flag hanging on the wall above Devlin's desk. A map of Italy was next to the flag.

"What does taking over America have to do with making my father and Mr. Gordon enemies?" Italia asked

"America's security will go down" Devlin said, simply "With your father and Mr. Gordon fighting, the security of the country will collapse and I can move in and take over"

"You do realize that there are other members of the Secret Service, right?" Italia asked "Just because two agents are fighting doesn't mean that all of America's security is going to collapse!"

"Your father and Mr. Gordon are two of the best agents that the Secret Service has" Devlin said "The others may be good, but they are not the best"

Italia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Sure, she hadn't met the other agents of the Secret Service yet, like Jim and Artie's friend, Jeremy Pike, for example. But, when you insult the other members of the Secret Service, you insult Italia – and that's not good!

"Look" Italia said "As much as this plan looks and sounds good to you, Italy and America are allies. Italy is not looking to take over!"

"They'll like the idea when I give them the territory and they make me the leader!" Devlin said, with a smile

"Ah! So that's what this is all about!" Italia said, smiling "You don't care about Italy's interests, you just want to rule!"

"How dare you say that!" exclaimed Devlin "I'm not in it to rule! I'm in it to expand our homeland, where our ancestors came from!"

"Oh, come on!" Italia said "'Homeland'? You're barely even Italian!"

Devlin stared at Italia for a moment. "Enrica" he said, turning to her "Take your niece to the dungeon for a little while. I've heard enough of her sass for now"

Enrica nodded and grabbed Italia, who was glaring at Devlin, trying very hard not to laugh, by the arms and led her down a flight of stairs.

W3W3W3W3

"Allowed herself to be kidnapped?!" exclaimed Artie, when Colonel Richmond explained what was going on

"It was part of an investigation she has been conducting" Colonel Richmond explained

"What investigation?" Artie asked

"She's been trying to find out who the woman that you and Jim both fought over was" Colonel Richmond replied "She ended up finding the woman and went to see her. Today, she wasn't in the train"

"But, we already know who she was" Artie said "Her name was Enrica Corrado"

"That's the problem" Colonel Richmond said "Enrica Corrado doesn't exist"

"What are you talking about?" Artie asked

"The woman's name is really Enrica Donatello" Colonel Richmond said "Otherwise known as Italia's aunt"

"Italia's aunt?"

"Yes" Colonel Richmond replied "See, Italia knew that something was up when both you and Jim came home describing the same woman. So, she followed you and Jim to your dates. She recognized the woman that you and Jim dates with immediately, even though she hadn't seen her in 8 years"

Colonel Richmond paused for a moment, sitting down in a chair.

"Enrica recognized Italia immediately as well and immediately left the restaurant" he continued "Italia followed and tried to catch her, but was only able to grab the Enrica's bracelet, which had the initials 'ED' on it. She realized that Enrica must have used an alias, because, she figured that Jim would recognize the name and wouldn't have gone on a date with her, knowing that she was Italia's mother's sister. So, she sent a message to Washington asking us to get information for her on 'Enrica Corrado'. She said that, if that didn't work, to try 'Enrica Donatello'. When I asked her how she knew the alias, she said that she guessed what her aunt used as a last name because she would always use it when they played together. What makes this situation worse is that Enrica Donatello just got out of jail for murder"

"Why didn't they hang her?" Artie asked

"I don't know" Colonel Richmond said "Something happened. It's all in the file back on the Wanderer"

"Does Jim know all of this information?"

"He stormed out of the room so quickly that I didn't get a chance to tell him" Colonel Richmond said

"Alright" Artie said "I'll go and look for Jim, to make sure that he doesn't do anything rash"

"I'm going to head back to the Wanderer, just in case Italia shows up" Colonel Richmond said "Good luck, Artemus"

"Thanks, Colonel" Artie said

W3W3W3W3

"Jim!" Artie yelled, seeing Jim running down the street "Jim! Wait!"

Jim stopped and turned around. Artie ran up to him.

"What do you want?" Jim asked

"I know about Italia" Artie said "I came to help"

"I don't need you help" Jim said "I can find my daughter on my own"

"Jim, look, I have information that you are going to need"

Artie went on to explain everything that Colonel Richmond told him to Jim.

"Jim, look, I'm sorry" Artie said "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you"

"No, Artie, it's my fault" Jim said "I shouldn't have done what I did"

"Friends?" Artie asked, sticking his hand out for Jim to shake

"Friends" Jim replied, shaking Artie's hand.

The two friends smiled.

"It was pretty silly of us to get into a fight over a girl" Jim said, with a smile

"Very silly, indeed, James" Artie replied

"Ok" Jim said "Let's go get Italia!"

W3W3W3W3

Italia sat in a jail cell, humming "Amazing Grace", trying to think of a way to try and escape. She didn't have anything with her that she could use to escape with. She had thought about trying to break down the door, but figured that it would make too much noise.

She wondered if Colonel Richmond had gone to the train and realized that she was gone yet. She wondered if Jim and Artie knew what had happened to her yet.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone unlocking the door. It was Enrica.

"Devlin wants to see you" she said, coldly

Italia stood up and followed her aunt down the hallway of the dungeon, up the stairs, and back into Devlin's office.

"Ah! There you are!" Devlin said "I trust that you enjoyed the dungeon?"

"It was like a dream come true!" Italia said, sarcastically "Most relaxation that I had in a long time!"

Devlin laughed. "Sassy" he said "I like it!"

Italia just smiled a sarcastic smile back at him.

"May I ask why I was brought up here?" Italia asked

"Why, of course!" Devlin said "I wanted to let you know that your father and Mr. Gordon are on their way here!"

"How do you know that?" Italia asked

"We have a man who had been watching them since we captured you" Enrica replied "He has been sitting outside your father's hotel for hours"

"Alright, how do you explain him knowing about Mr. Gordon?"

"Our man saw him meet up with your father in the street" Devlin replied "It might interest you to know that they are friends again!"

"So, let me guess, you're mad because your plan is going to fall apart?" Italia asked "Since the two best agents in the Secret Service are friends again"

"I'm not that mad, because they're just going to have to die" Devlin said, with a smile "You will too, of course"

"Of course" Italia said

"But, the best part is" Devlin continued "That your aunt is going to be the one to kill you!"

Italia turned to Enrica, who was smiling at her.

"Of course" Italia said "There was no doubt in my mind that she would be the one to kill me. Her sister's daughter. The sister whom she adored"

Italia looked at her aunt and thought that she saw her eyes well up with tears again.

"Enrica, take her to the torture room" Devlin said, not taking his eyes off of Italia "I will send someone to get you when Mr. West and Mr. Gordon arrive"

Enrica nodded and led Italia down a different set of stairs. Devlin sat down at his desk, smiled, and waited for the arrival of James West and Artemus Gordon.

W3W3W3W3

Jim and Artie knocked on the door of the house that Colonel Richmond had given them the address to. When no one answered, they picked the lock and went inside.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Artie asked

"I don't know" Jim replied

They looked around for a few more minutes until Artie noticed a picture sitting on a desk in the parlor. He walked over to it, picked it up, and smiled.

"Hey, Jim" he said "Come here"

"What is it, Artie?" Jim asked, walking over to his friend "Did you find something?"

"Oh yeah" Artie said, handing the picture frame to Jim "I found something"

Jim took the picture frame and smiled a small smile. The picture was of Elena and Italia, when Italia was 8 years old. Italia had her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her, and Elena was sitting in a chair. Both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

Italia looked like she did now, except that she was more beautiful now, as opposed to cute back then. Elena looked just like Jim had remembered her when she was 16. She still had the long, dark brown hair, flowing past her shoulders, and the same dark brown eyes, and the same angelic smile.

"You know" Artie said, bringing Jim back into reality and out of his memories "I don't think that it would break any laws if you took that picture. I mean, this Enrica girl is already going back to jail for kidnapping. She's not going to need it"

Jim smiled. "You know something, Artie?" he said "That's not a bad idea"

He took the picture out of the frame and put it in his pocket. He handed the picture frame back to Artie and he put it back on the desk. As soon as he did, a secret passage way, hidden by a bookshelf, opened.

"Well" Artie said, turning to look at Jim "That's convenient!"

W3W3W3W3

Enrica led Italia down into the torture room and strapped her down to a table.

"Auntie Rica!" exclaimed Italia, when she realized that Enrica was really going to torture her and then kill her "You can't actually be doing this! I'm your niece!"

"You are the one who ruined my sister's life!" exclaimed Enrica

"What are you talking about?" Italia asked

"By being born, you put all kinds of disgrace and shame upon Elena!" Enrica said, with fury in her voice

"How?" Italia asked "Because my mother couldn't wait until she was married to…"

"Shut up!" Enrica said "Don't you dare talk about your mother like that!"

"What is with you and my mother anyway?" Italia asked "Why do you worship her?"

Enrica stiffened for a moment. "She was my role model" she said "She was my friend, my only true friend. She helped me when I needed help. She cared for me when I needed caring. She was my best friend"

Enrica turned to look at Italia. "And then, you come along!" she said, pointing a knife at Italia "And ruin everything! Her reputation, her plans for the future and you made our parents send her away, not wanting anything to do with her anymore! I'm going to tell you a secret, Italia. Your mother didn't want you!"

"That's a flat out lie!" Italia shot back "If my mother didn't want me, she would have either tried to kill me before I was born or send me to an orphanage! But, she didn't! She wanted me to be born and live life! She loved me more than anything else in the world! More than you! Doing what you are about to do to me would be going against my mother's wishes! And, you couldn't possibly do that to my mother, could you?"

W3W3W3W3

It wasn't long before Jim and Artie were found, captured, and brought to Devlin.

"Ah! It's the famous James West and Artemus Gordon!" Devlin said "I see that you two are friends again, yes?"

"Yes" Artie said "No thanks to your girlfriend"

"Ah! Well, she does good work!" Devlin said. He turned to one of the guards. "Go and get Enrica!" he said. Then, he turned back to Jim and Artie.

"And who, may I ask, are we talking to?" Jim asked

"Charles Devlin, at your service"

"Devlin, where is Italia West?" Artie asked "We know that she's here!"

"She's resting quite peacefully" Enrica said, coming into the room"Ah! Enrica!" Jim said "So, nice to see you again. What are you doing here? I thought that you and your parents lived in Rock Falls?"

"My parents are dead" Enrica replied "I came to Pisa Point to reconnect with my Italian roots. And you, James?"

"Oh, I'm great!" Jim said, sarcastically "You know, I'm surprised that I didn't recognize you"

"I've changed since I was 14, James" Enrica said "I've changed over these past 16 years. I've changed since you took my sister away from me!"

Jim and Artie were silent. Devlin watched with much interest. He had really wanted to know why Enrica was so into the idea of killing her niece.

"16 years ago" Enrica said "Seems like a long time, doesn't it? 16 years ago, 16-year-old Elena Donatello met 16-year-old James West. They start courting. Then, one night, when my parents and I were at the theatre, something happened. 2 weeks later, I find out that my sister had to be sent away. I automatically knew why"

"Enrica, listen to me" Jim said "I had no…"

"No idea as to what you had done to my sister!" Enrica interrupted "No idea of what shame and disgrace you had put onto her shoulders!"

Devlin watched with glee. Artie noticed Enrica's eyes filled with tears.

"9 months later, we get a letter" Enrica continued "_'The baby was born on July 22, 1858. It is a girl. Her name is Italia Nicolina West'_ She had the baby! She brought that child into this world! And, for what! To be murdered by her aunt, 16 years later!"

"Alright, that's enough, Enrica!" Devlin said "Please, go and finish what you were asked to do"

Enrica nodded and headed out of the room. Jim and Artie turned to Devlin, a plan forming in both of their heads.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" Devlin asked

"What are you up to, Devlin?" Artie asked "Why did you kidnap Italia West?"

"She found out too much information" Devlin said, simply "She poked her nose in where it didn't belong"

"And, what did my daughter actually poke her nose into?" Jim asked

"My plans to take over America in the name of Italy" Devlin replied

"In the name of Italy?" Artie said "Are you even Italian?"

"Yes! I'm Italian!" Devlin yelled "Do you hear me?! I am Italian!"

Jim and Artie looked at each other and then back at Devlin.

"What does making me and Mr. Gordon hate each other have to do with taking over the country?"

Devlin went on to explain the whole plan to Jim and Artie. Just when he finished, a loud scream echoed through the halls.

"Ah!" Devlin said "The torture process has begun!"

Jim and Artie looked at each other, nodded, and sprang into action.

Jim punched one of the guards in the stomach. To another, he karate chopped them on the back of the neck. To another, Jim used a nearby chair to knock him out by smacking it over his head.

Artie punched one of the guards in the jaw. To another, he rammed his head into a wall. To another, Artie punched him in the stomach.

When they had finished taking care of the guards, Jim and Artie noticed Devlin trying to escape.

"Artie! Go after Devlin!" exclaimed Jim "I'll go and find Italia!"

W3W3W3W3

Italia let out a shout as Enrica took the knife and slit her right wrist.

"You really can't move on with life, can you?" Italia asked, breathing heavily

"Not with anyone who ruined my sister's life!" Enrica replied

"What are you obsessed or something?" Italia asked "Listen to me! You can't blame me for what happened! It's not my fault! I didn't have a choice in whether I wanted to be born or not! It's been 16 years! My mother is dead! So, would you please just move on with life?"

It was then that Enrica turned and slit Italia's other wrist. Italia let out another yell and looked down at her now bleeding wrists.

"Ok!" exclaimed Italia, breathing heavily again "You can stop that now!"

"Oh! But, I can't!" Enrica said "Not until you are good and dead!"

Enrica brought the knife up to Italia's throat. Italia fidgeted a little bit, but not much, since she was tied down to the table. Italia cringed as she felt the blade touch her neck.

"Good night, Italia" Enrica said, with an evil smile "May your rest be peaceful!"

Just as Enrica was about to slit Italia's throat, Jim came bursting into the room. Enrica whipped around.

"Enrica, drop the knife!" exclaimed Jim, pointing his sleeve gun at her

Enrica put the knife back up against Italia's throat. "Drop the gun, James or Italia dies"

Jim quickly looked at Italia and slowly put the gun on the floor.

"Good!" Enrica said, taking the knife off of Italia's throat "Now, put your hands in the air and move over to that wall!"

Jim slowly put his hands up and moved over where Enrica was pointing.

With Enrica busy dealing with Jim, Italia started working on the ropes tying her to the table. Although her wrists were bleeding, she was able to untie herself from the table.

She slowly, and quietly, got off of the table. She grabbed the gun that Jim had put on the ground and pointed it at Enrica.

"Put the knife down, Auntie Rica" Italia said "Or I'll shoot!"

Enrica whipped around. "Italia!" she said "How did you get off of that table?"

"I'm full of surprises" Italia said "Drop the knife!"

"You can't really shoot me!" Enrica said "I'm your dear aunt!"

Italia smiled and shot the ground right next to Enrica's left foot. Enrica looked down at the ground and then back at her niece, with fear in her eyes.

"Now, if you don't drop the knife, I will shoot you!" Italia said

W3W3W3W3

Artie chased after Devlin until Devlin came to a dead end.

"It's no use, Devlin" Artie said "You have no where to go now!"

Devlin looked at Artie for a moment and then tried to run away. But, Artie was able to catch him and twist Devlin's arm behind his back.

"Face it, Devlin!" Artie said "Your plan has failed!"

"But, it was such a good plan" Devlin sobbed "I was going to give Italy more land and…"

"Where are you keeping Italia West?" Artie interrupted

Devlin was silent.

"If you don't tell me where you are keeping Italia West, I will break your arm!" Artie said

"Alright!" Devlin said "I'll take you to her"

W3W3W3W3

Artie burst into the torture room, with Devlin.

"Drop the knife, Enrica!" Artie yelled, noticing the knife in Enrica's hands, Jim against the wall, and Italia pointing a gun at her aunt. Artie pointed his gun at Devlin "Or Devlin dies!"

Italia noticed that Enrica's eyes flickered with fear for Devlin's life.

"You love him, don't you?" Italia asked

Enrica didn't take her eyes off of Devlin. "We're due to be married in two months" she said, with a sob

"Well, I'd hold off on that wedding" Jim said, walking over to Enrica and taking the knife from her, knowing that she couldn't do anything now "Because you two won't see each other for a long time!"

W3W3W3W3

"Dad, what's going to happen to Auntie Rica and Devlin?" Italia asked when she, Jim, and Artie were back on the Wanderer, 3 days later, after Colonel Richmond had gone back to Washington.

"They'll have to go to jail for a few years" Jim replied "I'm not sure how long, though. It depends on the judge"

"Let's just say that you won't have to worry about your Aunt for a long time" Artie said

Italia smiled a small smile and touched the bandages that were wrapped around her wrists. "Good" Italia said "Because, I officially know that you can't trust my Aunt with a knife"

Jim and Artie chuckled.

"So," Italia said, looking at the ground "When are you two going to start dating again?"

"Oh, Tal, I don't know" Artie said "After what happened…"

"You know, that's too bad" Italia said "Because, now I can't introduce you to my friends"

"Friends?" Jim said, interested "What friends?"

"Oh, don't worry about it" Italia said, getting up from the couch and heading towards the hall

"Tal! Tal!" Artie said "What friends?"

Italia opened the hall door and two women walked in. Jim and Artie stood up and smiled.

"Hannah, Jessica" Italia said to the two women "This is James West and Artemus Gordon"

"Hi" Jim and Artie said at the same time, smiling

"Hi" Hannah and Jessica replied

"Hannah and Jessica are two women that I met in town yesterday" Italia explained "They were looking for something to do and I told them to meet me here today and I would give them something to do"

"Well, we can't let you let these girls down!" Artie said, rushing over to Hannah

"Yeah" Jim said, going over to Jessica "We'll take care of it for you, Tal"

"I thought that you might" Italia said, with a sly smile "I thought that you might"

She watched as Jim, Jessica, Artie, and Hannah left the Wanderer. She shook her head, chuckled to herself, and sat back down on the couch to take a nap.

"My work here is done"

The End

2008

To Be Continued…

**_I hoped that you liked this story! It was really fun to write! _**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_BTW: I would like to apologize if Jim and Artie were OOC. I tried not to make them OOC, but I might have! Sorry! :)_**


End file.
